A Rebel's Tale
by XoAvatarAangXo
Summary: The Rising Flames is a mystery to the people of the Fire Nation. Some think it is legend, others have experienced its work first hand. Some believe it works for good, others for evil. But Maira knows the truth. Because she IS The Rising flames. OC/?


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Avatar Fanfic and it has taken me a while to write it and get it beta'd. But I finally finished and here it is! It would help me a lot if you guys would review. Enjoy!**

**I would like to thank my beta, Sun Daughter, for helping me on my story. It really boosted my confidence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

A Rebel's Tale

Prologue:

The Unfolding of a Traitor's Destiny

The chilly morning air seeped through the open window. Inside was a twelve year old Fire Nation girl. The beam of the sunlight lit up the tiny space, making every portion seem brighter. The girl moaned while grabbing her thin sheets that must have fallen past her legs while she was sleeping. She rolled over, and then realizing her sheets didn't do much to make her warmer, she decided to get up.

Quiet whispers suddenly were heard outside of her room, so she threw on her pale red fluffy slippers and**,** acting very quiet, tip-toed to the door.

"Should we tell them," her father's voice questioned. The girl's eyebrow shot up as curiosity flooded her mind. She inclined her head more toward the door until her ear was gently pressing on its cold and hard surface.

"I think you should, it's going to be the only way they would understand." Her mother's voice raised more questions for the young girl. _What are they talking about? _The girl thought to herself. _Whatever it is, it can't be good__. _

"Well they should be getting up soon, it's almost getting late." As her father said this, the clunking of heals were heard walking down the hallway.

When the girl knew it was safe to come out, her fingers found the doorknob and she opened it slowly. When she looked down the hallway, no one was in sight. She then proceeded cautiously down the long narrow hallway into the kitchen.

"Good morning Maira," her mother said as she walked in. A small smile tugged at the side of her mothers tear stained face. Maira could tell from the look on her face that she had been crying. _But why? _Maira's mind was swimming with questions that she wanted answers to.

"Good morning," she answered very quietly. Her gaze shifted over to the big figure clad in red sitting next to her mother. Maira's father gave her a smile as she observed his Fire Nation soldier outfit, not bothering to smile back. Ever since her father has been a part of the war, she has always despised his outfit. Even though she loved him with all her heart, she couldn't help thinking of how many innocent people he kills every day. She knew if she disrespected him, she would be in a lot of trouble.

Just then, a small six year girl appeared in the entrance to the kitchen. Her eyes half closed, as she surveyed her parents sitting at the table.

"Good morning Alia. Sit down you two, your father and I have something to tell you." Maira's heart suddenly pounded for the fear of what her parents had to say. She looked at Alia and thought of a thousand ways to try to blame her in case their parents accused her of something.

"Just to tell you guys, it wasn't me at all," Maira stammered as she sat down across from her parents who were now giving her strange looks.

"Honey what are you talking about?" Relief swept over Maira as a sigh escaped her lips.

"So you're not accusing me of anything?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Oh nothing," Maira quickly whispered. She was glad she didn't need to come clean of the incident that happened the day before when she broke one of her mother's tea pots. Noticing that her parents were still speechless she continued," Go on."

"Well, as you all know, the avatar was just spotted in the North Pole." Maira and her sister nodded, remembering their father told them the week before**.**" Me and the rest of the army got an order to sail to the Northern water tribe and conquer it once and for all." Squeals of delight suddenly were heard from Alia, while Maira sat there in silence. Guilt consumed her mind as she realized her father wanted murder just to feel the victory of conquer.

Maira's father looked at his oldest daughter, waiting for some sign, or anything that showed she was excited. But all he got was nothing. Maira's face seemed frozen in a state of shock, which seemed to make her father worry.

Good and evil fought inside the confined spaces of Maira's mind. She didn't know which would win, but she knew the outcomes of both impossible decisions. If she decided to shrink back in the shadows and let fate happen, thousands of innocent lives would be lost. If rebellion was chosen, there was sure to be punishment along the road. Maira's head pounded from the sudden headache that consumed her.

"Okay kids, go get dressed, you still have school to attend. Then you can say goodbye to your father." Maira hopped out of her seat, a little too quickly for her parent's pleasure. Her feet seemed to obey her clouded mind, seeing as they flew down the hall and back to the safety confines of her bedroom.

When Maira stepped in her room, she rummaged through her messy closet in search of her clothes. When the familiar red outline of her fancy school uniform met her hands, she threw it on.

She then proceeded to look at herself in her mirror, from a force of habit. A girl with pretty brown hair that was half up in a famous Fire Nation bun and auburn colored eyes stared back at her. The girl in the mirror looked troubled, and when Maira put her hand up to touch the familiar figure, it mimicked her.

Maira's eyes began to close and she secretly wished that for once, they would lose this battle. She knew that she wanted to be like every other fire nation girl, but she felt different somehow. Her mind was screaming to move and make a difference, but her body was telling her to stay quiet.

"Maira, Alia! Come on, you two are going to be late," Maira's mother yelled to them. Maira took one last look at herself before turning and walking out of her room. She felt like she just left an old Maira back in her room, and she was starting fresh.

When she walked back down the narrow hallway, she heard her parents discussing something. She didn't want to interrupt them, so she put her ear up to the wall and tried to stay as quiet as possible.

"I don't know but she's acting very weird." At that moment of her dad's voice, she knew they were talking about her. She inclined her head more toward the door till her ear hurt.

"What should we do?" Maira's mom answered, sounding a bit concerned.

"I think we should wait and see what happens**,** because this is the first time I have ever seen her act this way. It's really starting to worry me; I mean**,** she loves the fire nation right? We are almost to victory." Her father thought out loud. Maira silently shook her head in disagreement of her father's words.

"I know**, **sweetheart**,** but maybe she's changing. Maybe she is just going through a phase. I'm sure it won't last." Maira could detect a bit of uncertainty in her mother's voice.

A feeling of anger seeped through Maira a she realized her parents thought she was weak and useless. She wasn't weak and useless, and everyone else knew that, well except her clueless parents. A tiny portion in the back of her mind was telling her to prove them wrong.

A finger suddenly poked Maira in the small ark of her back. The touch frightened her, and she whirled around in an attempt to hit the culprit. When she saw the tiny face of her sister, she stopped herself.

"Maira what are you doing?" Alia's small kid voice was way too loud. Maira tried to shush her, but it was too late.

"Oh hi girls, you ready to say bye to your father?" Maira's mother appeared in the doorway and crossed her arms, while staring accusingly at both girls. She was suddenly not so sure she wanted to see her dad. Sure, she loved him, but she was worried he would say something to her that would make her feel terrible. Alia nodded, pouting and both girls followed their mother back in the kitchen.

When Maira's father looked at her, his expression turned to that of disappointment. A sense of bravery suddenly overcame her. She now felt like she could stand up to her father if he decided to say anything to her.

Alia ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug like he was going to be gone forever. When she was done, her dad motioned for Maira to go to him. As she walked over, it seemed like time slowed down. She buried her face in his soldier outfit and smelled burnt ashes. She was defiantly not going to miss that smell. When she pulled back, he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Maira, can you promise me one thing while I'm away?" Maira was surprised by the sudden change in her father's tone of voice. Her eyebrows knit together as confusion swept over her. "Promise me you will not attempt anything that would put yourself in danger."

Maira wanted to nod but something in her brain told her she would be lying. She didn't realize she already nodded until it was too late. Her father smiled which made Maira's heart thump loudly against her chest.

After that everything seemed to be going in a blur. After her father left, Maira and Alia walked to school. While they were walking, Maira thought about telling her friends her idea, which is to make a difference in her town.

_But what was she going to do? _

_

* * *

**So what do you think? Review!**_


End file.
